Effectively searching the ever-increasing amounts of data continues to be a challenge for the user, and providing improved search capabilities similarly continues to be a competitive challenge for search engine providers. One technique for improving search effectiveness attempts to obtain user feedback. For semantic web and structured data searches, while user feedback on entity attributes and lists is desired to ensure data correctness, freshness, and user relevance, obtaining positive/negative feedback and suggested changes are problematic.